Callsign Wolf
Callsign Wolf (real name Drake Wojtowicz) is the current leader of Team Reborn and Reborn Prime. Pre-Airsoft Era Before getting heavy into airsoft, Drake mainly spent his days inside on his PC playing games such as TF2 and Midtown Madness 2. During some time in Elementary School, he met his long time friend and current teammate Bobby (also known as Callsign Default.) Shortly after this, on the way to a friend's house, Drake met a group called The Quacker Club. They quickly became his close friends and he rose through the ranks in the nerf team. All-Out War Tensions rose within the group as months came by, leading to the firing of Kenny (later revealed to be unintentional) and the formation of The Ruins. This group was led and operated by Drake and also contained Grif (now Callsign Prodigy), Jamie, Kenny, and Kayla (with the final of the 2 eventually leaving.) It was around this time Drake met Ezra (now known as Callsign Axe) and became allies with his group "The Axes" and Bobby's "The Mercs." Many wars were fought with the Quacker Club before a treaty was formed. Eventually The Mercs betrayed The Ruins and they were raided by The Quacker Club, The Ruins, and The Axes and crushed. Later on, The Ruins broke out into a war with The Quacker Club again. The Ruins, aided by The Axes and The Mercs, were able to hold their own against the Quackers. The Final Battle Eventually both sides had enough. One day, The Ruins, Axes, and Mercs invaded The Quacker Club, pushing them back to their base before being pushed back to the entrance of the cul-de-sac. There, one of Drake's old friends, Liam, wrestled with Will, when suddenly Will rushed Drake, and Jacob, out of nowhere, knocked Drake back and broke his arms. This ended with Drake leaving and the allied forces skirmishing with The Quackers for the rest of the day. After this, The Quacker's existence was no longer acknowledged and it's assumed they've disbanded since. Transition & Airsoft Era Drake ran out of things to do for a time, until he decided he wanted to get serious into airsoft, and eventually he got a good gun and gear and convinced some of his friends (most of which were ex-nerfers) to form a team with him. So far they have played at a few events, ran a few Operations, and competed in an airsoft tournament. Accomplishments * Created and joined an airsoft team * Competed in an airsoft tournament * Won a KSC USP .45 in a raffle. Controversy * Recently, Drake has fallen into a controversy claiming he uses his friends for money and rides, however, he denies these claims and says he cares about his friends too much and would never intend to use his friends, and says he will do whatever he can to repair this damage done. ** This controversy exploded further more on August 26, 2017, with insults and statements being thrown back and forth between Pika and Drake for a little over half an hour, with Default eventually getting dragged into it as well. At the end of it all, the beef was presumed to be squashed. * In early 2017, Wolf had to conflict with at-the-time member Vessel, which ended with Vessel being fired form TRA and being removed from Airsoft Chat, due to "belligerent behavior, cheating, overshooting, spraying a team member in the staging area, shooting in the staging area and hitting a second member, and shooting an eye-proless member who was leaving the area." This led to claims from Vessel of "hacking Airsoft Chat" and "IP tracing". He has since returned to the team as of October 31st, 2017 and Airsoft Talk as of December 27th, 2017. Relationships Friendly: * Callsign Pika * Callsign Axe * Callsign Default * Callsign Prodigy * Callsign Firehawk * Ghost * Hunter * Zachary * Kaden * Cameron #1 * Cameron #2 * Callsign Flame * Carson * Callsign Bandit * Callsign Titan * Callsign Hippy * Flashbang * HJ * Glass * Callsign Yeti * Callsign Vessel Hostile: * The Quacker Club (assumed to be dissolved) Equipment * Warhead UCP F.A.S.T. Helmet * Revision Goggles (Destroyed) * Warhead Skull Print Lower Mesh Mask * Tan Plate Carrier * UCP Camo * Fingerless O.D. Green Airsoft Gloves * Tommyco Kneepads * Combat Boots * Customized G&G CM16 Raider-L * UCP Backpack * UCP Gun Bag * UCP Large Backpack * Elite Force Glock 17 Ver. 4 * Knock-off Go-Pro (Destroyed) * Mobius Camera * Red Dot * Standard Flash Light * Cloth Skull Print Face Wrap * Multicam Jacket + Pants * Multicam Tanker Cap * Plastic Karambit * Upgraded WELL VSR-10 Sniper Rifle Trivia * Wolf has his own account on the wiki. Category:Team Reborn Axis Category:Reborn Prime Category:Airsoft Chat Category:Team Leaders Category:Controversial